The present invention relates to bodily protective devices used since ancient times in hand-weapon combat, both in warfare and as a sport. Success or failure in fighting with directly applied manual weapons depends not only on personal strength, skill, and agility, but also on the design of the weapons, both offensive and defensive. In melee sports, as opposed to fencing, the participant often must contend with more than one opponent at a time and the shield becomes an instrument of the utmost importance, both in preventing the opponents from scoring and in enhancing ones own score with judiciously placed shield bashes.
Due to the design of weapons presently used in warfare, many of which are still in developmental stages, use of both hands is required. Protective devices must be either affixed to the means of transportation or strapped to the warriors body. Thus, buckler/shields have not envolved appreciably since medieval times; there is ample cause for improvement both for the melee sports and for civil hostilities where, for political or like reasons, cudgels and shields are indicated rather than firearms.
It might well be noted at this point, to promote better understanding, that the term `buckle`, as used here in `buckler`, means bend or mutilate, as in a buckled automobile fender.
It is, therefore, the principle object of this invention to provide an improved buckler shield both for melee fighters and for those involved in certain types of limited warfare, to be effective both as a defensive and as an offensive weapon, and to be easily removed or replaced on the shield arm without use of the other hand.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a fighting shield simple of manufacture, easy to maintain, and durable under all conditions, which can easily be anchored against the jarring impacts of lances, mauls, or mounted attacks, offering the experienced user the best protection possible in every instance.
Another object is to provide a buckler/shield of planar form that can easily be cut from standard plates of modern high-strength, light-weight material, such as Kevlar.RTM., for use under certain conditions of warfare where other types of protection are either unavailable, ineffective, or proscribed by extreme climatic conditions.
These and other objects will be readily apparent to one experienced in hand-weapon combat, sporting or otherwise, from the specifications, claims, and drawings hereto appended.